turtleseedfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris
diaper eater wtf kaitlin About: Hey yo name is Kaitlin is @chrissenpai on turtleseed, 22 years old and is constantly freaking out over a certain thing in the daiya anime and manga. Confirmed asshole of daiya crew. Also freaks out over gays in sports anime as well . I ALWAYS LIKE TO TYPE IN CAPS A LOT AND SCREAM!! Common to everyone I always make tons of typo's and everyone always tries to make fun of me for them plz. Is an asshole sometimes as well. Catchphrases Include: Hey yo Hollah Facts: 22 years old Senior in College Majors in Education Lives in USA Fav Color: Blue Too obbssed with saying Hey yo Cries over daiya constantly confirmed asshole of daiya crew sometimes called by senpai by others Talks way too much about that moment in daiya at any given moment :) Things I say: "Hey yo what's up" "The thing" ".......MIYUSAWA PLZ" "DON'T MAKE ME BRING OUT THAT PHOTO" a diaper eater haha oldy A FOOTBALL FUCKER WILL SHOVE AN ENTIRE FOOTBALL UP THEIR ASS Testimonials: What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo. - @sawamura "kaitlin will literally ruin your life with baseball anime" -@[[yuki]] "haha oldy" - @[[gender]] "☐ Not REKT ☑ REKT ☑ REKTangle ☑ SHREKT ☑ REKT-it Ralph ☑ Total REKTall ☑ The Lord of the REKT ☑ The Usual SusREKTs ☑ North by NorthREKT ☑ REKT to the Future ☑ Once Upon a Time in the REKT ☑ The Good, the Bad, and the REKT ☑ LawREKT of Arabia ☑ Tyrannosaurus REKT ☑ eREKTile dysfunction ☑ star t-REKT"'' - @Koganei'' "LIKES TO TYPE IN CAPS. WON'T STOP BRINGING UP THAT MOMENT IN DAIYA AT EVERY GIVEN OPPORTUNITY." - @shirakawa "my fav diaper eater <33333" - @[[gender]] "DO NOT!!!! SHOVE A FOOTBALL!!!! UP UR ASS!!!!!! - everyone SUPER GYA AND AMAZING 1000/10 GOOD SHIT OP - @[[tobio]] Pictures Relevant to Chrissenpai: